Revealed: The First Test
by 4REVer
Summary: Set in modern day Tortall, Keladry of Conte aka Kelly Clarke receives a mysterious letter which starts a whole chain unpredictable events!The gang from the books and kelly read the POTS books.Set right after the 2nd book PAGE starts.T for lang.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! First story for these books, so I hope i do them justice!**

**In this story the gang and Keladry of Conte read the Protector of the Small quartet, sooo EnJoY!**

**Tamora-Pierce-owns-all-the-characters-but-Kelly-and-Jamie!. (said all in one breath)**

**The real book will be in **_**BOLD**_**!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>edited- 2207/2011**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue-<strong>

Kelly's POV

The rain tore at the window of my room as I sat on my bed staring at the letter that had mysteriously appeared on my desk overnight.

_Dear Keladry of Conte,_

_You may not be aware of this but you are the last of your kin. Please do not be alarmed for you will soon find out what I mean. However there is a little adventure my friends and I would like you to undertake. Trust me-__this is not a hoax__. You will enjoy this very much so please do as I say._

_All you have to do is to read the__"Protector of the Small Quartet" by Tamora Pierce.__We know you have already read this series but please re-read it, after you do so you will receive another set instruction. Good luck and Enjoy!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mithros_

I knew the letter must have come from one the bullies at school but I didn't know how it appeared in my room because I know that no one apart from me knew where I lived and that nobody knew my real name. And before you ask the 'Why?', it's because I live by myself in my parents' safe house as I do not want the authorities to find because... I'm an orphan.

My parents died when I was only 2 years old and I was brought up in an orphanage. When I was 10 I discovered a secret compartment in the necklace I always wore from my parents. Inside the compartment was a slip of paper on which the address of the safe house was written with the message-"When we are gone and you are lonely or in trouble go to the address above and you will arrive at our safe house. Love, Mum and Dad".

I left the orphanage about a week after the discovery, disguised myself and arrived at the house . I have lived here for the last 6 years under the alias Kelly Clarke as my real name is very unique and the authorities were bound to find me a lot faster if I went by that name.

So here I am sitting on my bed staring at this letter and wondering who the hell would have sent it to me. Then I thought "why does it matter, would really it hurt to re-read the books?" So with that in mind I walked to the other side of my HUGE bedroom where a whole wall was dedicated to my extensive book collection.

When I finally found the books I settled back into my bed to get comfy before opening the first book 'First Test' and starting to read one of my favourite books. I had only just completed reading the first sentence-

**"**_**Chapter 1: DECISIONS**_

_**Alanna the Lioness, the King's Champion, could hardly contain her glee."**_

-when I felt a strange pull from within the region of my stomach and before I knew it I felt like the world was spinning around me rapidly.

Then just as suddenly as it had begun it stopped and I was once lying comfortably in my big fluffy bed with the book in my hands. Only... this time there were other people in my bedroom with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**if i take a while to update it's because i have to type up the whole First Test book and well...i HATE typing!**

**so, yeah... sorry in advance and you have been warned!**

**foREVer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Finally updating! I'm sorry for taking soo LONG!**

**In this story the gang and Keladry of Conte read the Protector of the Small quartet, sooo EnJoY!**

****Tamora-Pierce-owns-all-the-characters-but-Kelly-and-Jamie!** (said all in one breath)**

**The real book will be in _BOLD!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>edited- 2207/2011_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Keladry's POV

**"You are both dismissed." **

**Lord Wyldon picked up his documents. Joren made sure he beat Kel out of the mess hall. She let him have the lead, since he seemed to think it was important. Once he was out of her way, she ran back to her rooms. She needed to collect her books for the afternoon's class work.**

Kel had been on her way back to her rooms when she felt a strange pull from within the region of her stomach and the world around her suddenly lurched forward, the world around spinning rapidly.

When Kel finally regained her bearings she realised she was no longer in the corridor leading to rooms but instead she seems to be in a huge room (as big as the mess hall) with a huge blue bed upon which a small girl with long unruly, black hair sat. The girl stared at her with big, green eyes framed by thick lashes before moving her eyes to Kel's left.

It was then that Kel realised that the girl and herself were not the only ones in the room. Most of her class mates as well as one chubby looking boy were standing near her as well as King Jonathon, Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul and a few other men and woman Kel was unable to identify.

They were all staring at the girl the same way she had, wondering if she was a threat but looking at her expression one could only assume that she was as surprised as they. Looking at her stature they also believed that she would be able to defend herself against any of them.

Everyone stayed frozen unable to comprehend what had just occurred when the door was suddenly thrown open and a small boy with dark blue eyes and mop of black hair ran into the room clutching an old tattered teddy bear. The boy ran over to the fluffy bed and threw himself at the girl, burying his head into the crook of her neck. The girl wrapped her arms around the boy tightly and tried her best to comfort the small boy while ignoring the stares of the strangers in the room. Another child, a girl this time, entered the room with features eerily reminiscent of the boy's and upon noticing the strangers in the room hid behind both the older girl and the small boy.

When the boy's sniffles had finally faded way the girl turned her gaze upon the strangers standing in her room. As the girl stared at her, Kel realised that she had the exact same shade of eyes as Neal, the same colour hair as Roald and a very familiar nose, though Kel could not remember where she had seen it before.

She was brought of her internal musings when a quiet but dangerous sounding voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Kelly's POV

Okay, so maybe I lied when I said that I lived by myself, I actually live with my 2 and a half year old adopted son and his twin sister, my adopted daughter. I found them starving to death in an alley the night my boyfriend tried to rape me. Apparently he had only become my friend because he made a bet about how fast he could get me into bed. Unfortunately for him I had self-taught myself all types of self defence I could get books on. So when I saw them, only a year old and shivering to death in a tiny cardboard I could not help but want to take them in. I suspect it's because I didn't have anyone in my life who I was close to. The next day they became my family as James Cameron and Angelina Erenora Clarke were born into my family on a sweltering summer day, the 15th of January.

Now, you may be wondering how I managed to enrol myself in to school if I lived by myself. Well that's where my power comes in (or my 'GIFT' as I like to call it). My 'gift' allows me to duplicate myself and change my appearance. When I combine the two I can create duplicates of myself that don't look exactly like me but could pass off as my parents. The duplicates think like me and have all of my memories making it easier for me.

But there are other parts of my 'gift' that I don't understand. When James, or Jamie as I like to call him, was only about year old he got a really high fever. To this day I still don't know what was wrong with him because while I was fretting over and brushing his sweat soaked hair out of his face, I felt a sudden surge of… _something, _like power mixed with intense emotions, rushing through my fingers that were touching Jamie's forehead. As soon as the feeling faded Jamie's face fell slack as he fell into a deep sleep. Of course at first I didn't realise that he had fell asleep and started panicking, shaking him. Luckily for me he woke up straight away and acted as if he'd never been sick!

Anyway back to the issue at hand. I stared at the people standing in my room, staring at me with blank expressions upon their faces and repeated my question when suddenly a letter appeared in my room accompanied by a bright light. Seeing as I was the person sitting closest to the letter I quickly snatched it up, making sure both Angel and Jamie was hidden behind me, and read it out loud.

_Dear Kelly,_

_ As you might have now realised there are a few people standing in your room whom you have never met before. I have sent them there and they are from the past. The year 453 HE to be exact. Yes they the characters from Tamora Pierce's book although she is unaware that they are real people as I told her their story in her dreams and told her to publish their stories. I have sent them here because you are the only person in your time that has the Gift. Also you are related to almost everyone I have sent and would like you to spend a little time with your family. I would like you to read the 'Protector of the Small' series with them as well, to help them when they return to their world. Good Luck!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mithros_

_P.s You might want to tell them your real name, it may stop them from doubting you._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**foREVer**


	3. Chapter 2 Part One

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry this is still only the first part of this chapter but I just wanted to get it out to you guys after I edited it!**

**In this story the gang and Keladry of Conte read the Protector of the Small quartet, sooo EnJoY!**

****Tamora-Pierce-owns-all-the-characters-but-Kelly-and-Jamie!** (said all in one breath)**

**The real book will be in _BOLD!_**

**_P.s Reason I'm taking a while for the next chappie is because I'm Introducing more characters and so I'm just adjusting what I've already written so that it flows!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>edited- 2507/2011_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_

**_Dear Kelly,_**

**_As you might have now realised there are a few people standing in your room whom you have never met before. I have sent them there and they are from the past. The year 453 HE to be exact. Yes they the characters from Tamora Pierce's book although she is unaware that they are real people as I told her their story in her dreams and told her to publish their stories. I have sent them here because you are the only person in your time that has the Gift. Also you are related to almost everyone I have sent and would like you to spend a little time with your family. I would like you to read the 'Protector of the Small' series with them as well, to help them when they return to their world. Good Luck!_**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_Mithros_**

**_P.s You might want to tell them your real name, it may stop them from doubting you._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two Part One<strong>

Kelly's POV

Thoughts swirled inside my head as I tried to process what I had just read. The person whom I thought was trying to pull a joke on me was _actually_ Mithros and the characters from the books weren't based off real people from the past, it was the TRUE story of the people from the past and they were standing in my room! I couldn't believe it but strangely enough I knew it to be the truth. I did share my true name with one of the characters but had never really thought about it before. And now my mysterious powers made sense as well. It was actually the Gift! A soft melodious voice broke me from my thoughts.

"According to the letter we may be spending quite some time together so I believe it best if we introduce ourselves to each other, I'll start off. My name is Keladry of Mindelan and I'm 11 years old."

"Oh! So you're the famous Kel. My cousin Nealan, or Meathead as I like to call him, has told me all about you. Apparently you're the person who's been able to make him eat his vegetables for once. My name's Domitian of Masbolle, lovely to meet you"

Kel merely smiled slightly and gestured to Neal to introduce himself.

"Hmph! Contrary to what my cousin just told you my name is _Neal_ of Queenscove and I'm 16 years old."

"Huh, I forgot that you're actually older than me, must be because you certainly don't act like it", exclaimed Joren ignoring Neal when he made an indignant noise but instead swept into an elegant bow, "My name is Joren of Stone Mountain and I'm the _only_ one out of these people you need to know."

"Right ... well my name's Esmond. Lovely to meet you."

"The name's Seaver and likewise."

"Faleron."

"Prosper M'Lady."

"Cleon, my dewdrop"

"Merric" muttered the redhead.

"My name is Lord Wyldon of Cavall. But before we move on I was wondering if you could explain what the letter meant by us being characters in a book written by some Tomo Piece?" enquired lord Wyldon raising one of his eyebrows in confusion.

At first I didn't realise what his was talking and by the time I finally realised what he was saying everyone was staring at me causing me to blush deeply. I looked down at Jamie, who was peeking through my arms to look at the strangers, and took a deep breath.

"Tamora Pierce. Well...apparently Mithros decided to tell your story to someone in my time, Tamora, through her dreams and compelled her to write books about your life story. I've also already read the books so I actually know who most of you are. For example", I explained before pointing at Raoul who stood at the back of the group, " I know your name is Lord Raoul of Goldenlake, you are not married and your friends with the first Lady Knight of Tortall, Alanna, who disguised herself as yourself as a boy called Alan in order to become a knight"

Most people stared at me with their mouths hanging open while some of the older knights drew their swords and pointed them at me unnerved by the amount of information I knew. Neal on the other hand stared fixedly at me before stepping forward and asked me forcefully, "Who are you and what did the letter mean by that it would be a good idea to tell us your real name? And you better tell us the truth because I'll know if you're telling the truth"' he stated gesturing to the green glow that enveloped his fingers.

I took a deep breath before plunging head first into my explanation.

"Well the name I usually go by is Kelly Clarke but", here I quickly glanced at Roald who didn't notice, "My real name is actually... Keladry", everyone glanced at Kel before staring back at me, "... of Conte"

"WHAT!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at me in shock before Neal spoke up, "She's not lying."

Kel looked around noticing for the first time that there were fewer people here than she had first thought and a lot of them were people she knew.

Then Kel turned to the only person who hadn't introduced themself and gestured for him to do so but after she saw his hesitation she decided to introduce him herself.

"And this is Your Royal Highness, Prince Roald of Conte"

"I know"

I was staring at the man who was most probably one of my ancestors when I realised that I could easily check who was related to me by checking in the family registry that I had only looked in once to find my parents names.

Without any warning I stood quickly letting the sheets fall off my body eliciting a gasp from all those present with the exception of Jamie and Angel who just sat in the middle of the bed staring wide eyed at all the strangers in the room. I looked at the people in the room with a confused expression to find most of them staring at my clothes or in their eyes, lack of clothes.

Looking at all the red faces with the exception of Kel, I chuckled before explaining. "Sorry but this is the type of clothing we wear in the future except these are my pyjamas or as you guys would call them night clothes" I said gesturing to the white singlet and boxer shorts I was wearing.

"So all the women in the future are sluts aren't they? I mean look at you, you obviously are, how utterly repulsing!" Joren's cold voice drawled as he looked disinterestedly at a painting on the on the wall.

As the meaning of his words finally sunk in, my body overdrove my brain's message to ignore him and instead I found myself turning to face Joren, my face twisted in fury. My fists clenched by my sides and my teeth snapped together audibly as I ground them together.

Then the weirdest thing that had ever happened in my short life occurred.

3rd person POV

As those evil words spewed out of Joren's mouth Kelly's entire body seemed to tense when she suddenly swung around to face Joren and her anger seemed to crackle off her. Then the most extraordinary thing happened.

Kelly's eyes flickered, changing colours rapidly it settled on certain shade of purple and her hair lost its volume as it became straight and a deep red colour, both exact replicates of the Lioness' features except that her hair was much longer.

Then suddenly and without any warning, she drew her clenched fist back and snapped it forward, letting it ram into the side of Joren's face causing him to slump back against the wall behind him, a thick stream of blood dripping from his now broken nose.

Kelly's POV

After I punched Joren in the face, a lot of chaos ensued but eventually we were pulled apart and I felt my features slowly return to normal. Ignoring everyone that was staring at me I continued to walk over to the bookshelf and pulled out a huge blue tome. I carefully set it down on my table and gingerly flicked through its pages before reaching the page inscribed with my name. Using the tip of my finger I traced the descent line backwards until I found Roald's name. Smiling to myself I returned the tome to the bookshelf before making my way back to my bed. Picking up Jamie and Angel I sat down and turned to face Roald.

"You're my Great, great, great, great grandfather!", I exclaimed, beaming.

Looking unsure as to how to respond to my sudden enthusiasm Roald merely nodded before suggesting, "Maybe we should get on to reading these books as they are the reason we are all here?"

Realising the truth of his words I picked up the book and gestured for them all to make themselves comfortable in the various chairs around my room. Clearing my throat I began to read.

3rd POV

**First Test by Tamora Pierce (Book One in the Protector of the Small series) **

**Chapter 1: DECISIONS**

**Alanna the Lioness, the King's Champion, could hardly contain her glee. Baron Piers of Mindelan had written to King Jonathan to say that his daughter wished to be a page. **

"Wait", interrupted Neal, "So is this book about Kel's probationary year? So why are we reading this? We were there when it happened!"

Kel's other friends nodded their heads in agreement with Neal, while Joren made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat that was ignored. Wyldon and Raoul looked politely confused as Kel kept a careful hold of the Yamani mask. She had a bad feeling about these books, it wasn't that she thought they were dangerous but rather that she thought they were going to reveal things she would be better off not knowing.

"Well", explained Kelly, "Halfway through this chapter this chapter the story switches to Kel's point of view and these three are about the future but we have to read them all in order"

Kel groaned internally.

**Alanna fought to sit still as she watched Wyldon of Cavall, the royal training master, read the baron's letter. **

"She always was impatient" chuckled Raoul at his old friend's antics.

**Seated across his desk from them, the king watched the training master as sharply as his Champion did. Lord Wyldon was known for his dislike of female warriors.**

"So why'd you let the Yamani Lump stay?" groaned Joren under his breath, his nose still throbbing.

**It had been ten long years since the proclamation that girls might attempt a page's training.**

**Alanna had nearly given up hope that such a girl—or the kind of family that would allow her to do so—existed in Tortall, but at last she had come forward. Keladry of Mindelan would not have to hide her sex for eight years as Alanna had done. Keladry would prove to the world that girls could be knights. And she would not be friendless. Alanna had plans to help Keladry through the first few years. It never occurred to the Champion that anyone might object.**

"It must be the red hair" muttered Dom.

**Alanna half turned to see Wyldon better. Surely he'd read the letter at least twice! From this side the puffy scars from his battle to save the younger princes and princess were starkly visible; Wyldon's right arm was in a sling yet from that fight. Alanna rubbed fingers that itched with the urge to apply healing magic. Wyldon had the idea that suffering pain made a warrior stronger. He would not thank her if she tried to heal him now.**

"No I most certainly would not" stated Wyldon dryly.

**Goddess bless, she thought tiredly. How will I ever get on with him if I'm to help this girl Keladry?**

**Wyldon was not flexible: he'd proved that to the entire court over and over. If he were any stiffer, Alanna thought wryly, I'd paint a design on him and use him for a shield. **

Everyone laughed at this as Lord Wyldon growled.

**He's got no sense of humour and he rejects change just because it's change.**

**Still, she had to admit that his teaching worked. During the Immortals War of the spring and early summer, when legendary creatures had joined with the realm's human enemies to take the kingdom, the squires and pages had been forced into battle. They had done well, thanks to their training by Wyldon and the teachers he had picked.**

**At last Lord Wyldon returned the letter to King Jonathan, who placed it on his desk. "The baron and the baroness of Mindelan are faithful servants of the crown," the king remarked.**

"Indeed they are", acknowledged Wyldon tilting his head in Kel's direction who struggled to keep her face Yamani smooth.

**"We would not have this treaty with the Yamani Islands were it not for them. You will have read that their daughter received some warrior training at the Yamani court, so it would appear that Keladry has an aptitude."**

**Lord Wyldon resettled his arm in its sling. "I did not agree to this, Your Majesty."**

**Alanna was about to say that he didn't have to agree when she saw the king give the tiniest shake of the head. Clenching her jaws, she kept her remark to herself as King Jonathan raised his eyebrows.**

"I'm sure it must have taken her a remarkable effort!", exclaimed Raoul as others laughed loudly.

**"Your predecessor agreed," he reminded Wyldon. "And you, my lord, implied agreement when you accepted the post of training master."**

**"That is a lawyer's reply, sire," Wyldon replied stiffly, a slight flush rising in his clean-shaven cheeks.**

**"Then here is a king's: we desire this girl to train as a page."**

'Hmm', thought Kel, 'Maybe the King isn't as bad I thought.'

**And that is that, Alanna thought, satisfied. She might be the kind of knight who would argue with her king, at least in private, but Wyldon would never let himself do so.**

**The training master absently rubbed the arm in its linen sling. At last he bowed in his chair.**

**"May we compromise, sire?"**

**Alanna stiffened. She hated that word! "Com—" she began to say.**

**The king silenced her with a look. "What do you want, my lord?"**

**"In all honesty," said the training master, thinking aloud, "I had thought that our noble parents loved their daughters too much to place them in so hard a life."**

"You'd think they would have thought the same about their sons too, wouldn't you?", asked Kelly rhetorically. No one answered.

**"Not everyone is afraid to do anything new," Alanna replied sharply.**

" Wow, she's got guts!", whispered Cleon in awe.

**"Lioness," said the king, his voice dangerously quiet. Alanna clenched her fists. What was going on? Was Jonathan inclined to give way to the man who'd saved his children?**

**Wyldon's eyes met hers squarely. "Your bias is known, Lady Alanna." To the king he said,**

**"Surely the girl's parents cannot be aware of the difficulties she will encounter."**

**"Baron Piers and Lady Ilane are not fools," replied King Jonathan. "They have given us three good, worthy knights already."**

**Lord Wyldon gave a reluctant nod. Anders, Inness, and Conal of Mindelan were credits to their training. The realm would feel the loss of Anders—whose war wounds could never heal entirely—from the active duty rolls. It would take years to replace those who were killed or maimed in the Immortals War.**

**"Sire, please, think this through," Wyldon said. "We need the realm's sons. Girls are fragile, more emotional, easier to frighten. They are not as strong in their arms and shoulders as men. They tire easily. This girl would get any warriors who serve with her killed on some dark night."**

"I sincerely apologise, Mindelan, I underestimated you" apologised Wyldon while everyone else gaped at the man they had previously believed incapable of remorse or guilt. Even Kel was not able to completely disguise the look of shock that flitted across her face.

**Alanna started to get up. This time King Jonathan walked out from behind his desk.**

**Standing beside his Champion, he gripped one of her shoulders, keeping her in her chair.**

**"But I will be fair," Wyldon continued. His brown eyes were hard. "Let her be on probation for a year. By the end of the summer field camp, if she has not convinced me of her ability to keep up, she must go home."**

'So it was your idea', thought Kel her face not betraying any of her emotions although her blood was boiling in frustration.

**"Who judges her fitness?" inquired the king.**

**Wyldon's lips tightened. "Who but the training master, sire? I have the most experience in evaluating the young for their roles as future knights."**

**Alanna turned to stare at the king. "No boy has ever undergone a probationary period!" she cried. **

Here everyone, save Lord Wyldon, Joren and Kel, made noises of agreement.

**Wyldon raised his good shoulder in a shrug. "Perhaps they should. For now, I will not tender my resignation over this, provided I judge whether this girl stays or goes in one year's time."**

**The king weighed the request. Alanna fidgeted. She knew Lord Wyldon meant his threat, and the crown needed him. Too many great nobles, dismayed by the changes in Tortall since Jonathan's coronation, felt that Wyldon was their voice at court. If he resigned, the king and queen would find it hard to get support for their future changes.**

"Well that's certainly true", mumbled Roald.

**At last King Jonathan said, "Though we do not always agree, my lord, you know I respect you because you are fair and honourable. I would hate to see that fairness, that honour, tainted in any way. Keladry of Mindelan shall have a year's probation."**

**Lord Wyldon nodded, then inspected the nails on his good hand. "There is one other matter," he remarked slowly. He looked at Alanna. "Do you plan to involve yourself in the girl's training? It will not do."**

**Alanna bristled. "What is that supposed to mean?"**

**"You wish to help the girl, understandably." Wyldon spoke as though the mild words made his teeth hurt. "But you rarely deal with the lads, my lady. If you help the girl, it will be said that you eased her path in some special way. There are rumours that your successes are due to your magical Gift."**

**"By the Goddess," snapped Alanna, crimson with fury. If the king had not forbidden her to challenge men on personal grounds years before, she would have taken Wyldon out to the duelling court and made him regret his words.**

"Is she always so rash?", wondered Merric.

**"Alanna, for heaven's sake, you know the gossip," King Jonathan said. "Stop acting as if you'd never heard it before." He looked at Wyldon. "And you suggest. . . "**

**"Lady Alanna must keep from all contact with the girl," Wyldon replied firmly. "Even a moment's conversation will give rise to suspicion."**

**"All contact?" cried Alanna. "But she'll be the only girl among over twenty boys! She'll have questions—I could help—" She realized what she had said and fell silent.**

'So that is why I never got to see her!', thought Kel.

**King Jonathan gently patted her shoulder. "Is there no other way?" he asked.**

**Wyldon shook his head. "I fear not, sire. The Mindelan girl will be the cause of trouble as it is, without the Lioness hovering over her."**

**The king thought it over. At last he sighed. "Lord Wyldon has the right of it. You must stay away from Keladry of Mindelan, Alanna."**

**"But Jonathan—sire—" she pleaded, not believing he would do this.**

**"That is an order, lady knight. If you cannot accept that, say as much now, and I will find you work elsewhere."**

"Wow, that was cruel!", commented Seaver.

**She stared at him for a long moment, lips tight. At last she got to her feet. "Don't tax yourself. I'll find knight's work myself," she told him. "As far from Corus as possible." She stalked out of the room, slamming the door in her wake.**

"He may have been cruel but I think she paid him back double! ," laughed Esmond.

**The men stared at the door. Each of them was trying to remember if Alanna the Lioness had ever spoken to Jonathan in that tone before.**

"In all the years I've known her, I don't think she has", said Raoul.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO... How'd you guys like it?<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated and loved!**

**Also Special thanx to those who have already reviewed this story, I really appreciate it!**

**Thank You:**

_**A, spazzysassyangel, Aria657 and The Booknerds**_

**Also if you guys like reading the book stories go read 'Tortall Reads the POTS' by Dom-Loves-Kel, who first encouraged during my initial posting of this story and was inspired by me apparently (I may be wrong so don't quote me yeah) and the person she apparently inspired (again I'm NOT god, I'm merely making assumptions here), xstormchildx who wrote 'Reading POTS'.**

**They're both excellent stories by brilliant writers so go take a look at their stories! . **

**Love, foREVer**


End file.
